yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 094
"The Right Arm that Carved Souls" is the ninety-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on February 21, 2016. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Sergey Volkov Jack controls " " in Attack Position with 2700 ATK, has 3700 LP, one Set card and two cards in his hand. Sergey controls no monsters, has 1000 LP, one Action Card and two cards in his hand. The Field Spell Card " " is in the Field Zone. 'Turn 4: Sergey ' Sergey draws " " and gets an Action Card. He banishes the Action Card with the effect of "Earthbound Plain", inflicting 300 damage and reducing the ATK of "Scarlight" by 300 (Jack: 3700 → 3400 LP, "Scarlight": 2700 → 2400). Sergey does this again (Jack: 3400 → 3100 LP, "Scarlight": 2400 → 2100). Sergey moves for a third Action Card, with Jack attempting to block him but failing. Sergey banishes the Action Card (Jack: 3100 → 2800 LP, "Scarlight": 2100 → 1800). Sergey gets another Action Card and banishes it (Jack: 2800 → 2500 LP, "Scarlight": 1800 → 1500). As there is a face-up card in the Field Zone, Sergey activates " ", letting him add an "Earthbound" monster and a Spell Card from his Graveyard to his hand. He adds " " and " ". As there is a face-up card in the Field Zone, Sergey Special Summons "Stone Sweeper" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Sergey Normal Summons "Ground Keeper". Sergey activates "Synchro Fusion", letting him use monsters he controls as Materials for both a Fusion Summon and Synchro Summon. Sergey tunes the Level 5 "Stone Sweeper" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Ground Keeper" to Synchro Summon " " in Attack Position. He then fuses "Stone Sweeper" with "Ground Keeper" to Fusion Summon " " in Attack Position. As it was Special Summoned this turn and there is a face-up card in the Field Zone, Sergey activates the effect of "Geo Gremlin", letting him target a monster his opponent controls and have his opponent choose between destroying the monster and skipping this turn's Battle Phase or having Sergey gain LP equal to the that monster's ATK. Sergey targets "Scarlight" and Jack chooses to have Sergey gain LP (Sergey: 1000 → 2500 LP). "Geo Gremlin" attacks "Scarlight", but Jack activates his face-down " ", preventing "Red" monsters he controls from being destroyed by battle or card effects this turn (Jack: 2500 → 2000 LP). "Geo Gremlina" attacks "Scarlight" (Jack: 2000 → 1500 LP). 'Turn 5: Jack ' Jack draws " ". Sergey attempts to get an Action Card, but Jack gets it first. As Jack added an Action Card to his hand, the effect of "Earthbound Plain" forces Sergey to send all Action Cards in his hand to the Graveyard. Sergey sends " ". Jack passes the next Action Card and a programming error prevents Sergey from getting it either. Jack Sets a card. summons his ace, Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas]] 'Turn 6: Sergey ' "Geo Gremlin" attacks "Scarlight", but Jack activates the Action Card " " as he controls exactly 1 monster. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. The attack continues (Jack: 1500 → 1000 LP). "Geo Gremlina" attacks "Scarlight" (Jack: 1000 → 500 LP). As there is a face-up card in the Field Zone, Sergey activates the Quick-Play Spell Card " ", letting him perform a Fusion Summon by using monsters he controls. He fuses "Geo Gremlin" with Geo Gremlina" to Fusion Summon " " in Attack Position. "Glasya-Labolas" attacks "Scarlight", with the effect of "Glasya-Labolas" activating as it is battling a Fusion or Synchro Monster, reducing that monster's ATK to 0 ("Scarlight": 1500 → 0). As he opponent declared an attack, Jack activates the effect of the " " in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to add a "Red" monster from his Graveyard to his hand. He adds " ". Jack activates his face-down "Red Soul", letting him send two monsters in this hand to the Graveyard to target a monster he controls and prevent it from being destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. The battle damage he takes this turn will also be reduced by the combined ATK of the monsters sent. He sends "Red Wolf" and " " and targets "Scarlight". The attack continues (Jack: 500 → 200 LP). Sergey has another programming error and passes the next Action Card. equips Engrave Soul Light onto his Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend]] 'Turn 7: Jack ' Jack draws " ", which he equips to "Scarlight". He activates the effect of "Engrave Soul Light", letting him make the ATK of all monsters his opponent controls with ATK higher than the ATK of the equipped monster's the same as the equipped monster's until the end of this turn ("Glasya-Labolas": 3000 → 0). Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight", letting him destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field with ATK less than or equal to its own besides itself and inflict 500 damage for each one. "Glasya-Labolas" is destroyed (Sergey: 2500 → 2000 LP). As an opponent's monster was destroyed, Jack activates the other effect of "Engrave Soul Light", letting him change the ATK of the equipped monster to the original ATK of the destroyed monster ("Scarlight": 0 → 3000). "Scarlight" attacks directly (Sergey: 2000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.